


Testing the Waters

by ViviSage



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Choking, Dom Sebastian, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hook-Up, Kink, Multi, Porn With Plot, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24949264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViviSage/pseuds/ViviSage
Summary: Sebastian and the new Farm Girl share a heated night.Moving to The Valley was an easy choice, it had plenty to offer. What the Farm Girl didn't expect, was to be caught in the middle of a love triangle.(Story contains recreations of some heart events.)
Relationships: Abigail/Sebastian (Stardew Valley), Female Player (Stardew Valley)/Other(s), Sam/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Sebastian & Female Player (Stardew Valley), Sebastian/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 64
Kudos: 232





	1. Buttercup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian and the new Farm Girl share a heated night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone!
> 
> This is my first attempt at smut. This chapter revolves around a hot night that Sebastian and the Farmer (female/the reader) share.

Sweat dripped from Sebastian's brow and onto my bare chest. His bite on my nipple lingered with a sting. He wrapped one arm around my waist, to bring me in at an angle, as he thrust himself into me. Feeling his whole length push deeper into me, I let out a moan. He knew that this was one position that wouldn't keep me quiet. A smirk crossed his face and he placed a hand over my mouth to muffle my moans.

"Naughty girl," he pulled out slowly, "do you want Maru hearing you?"

Blinking my eyes, I shook my head 'no' trying to fight back a loud moan.

"Good girl."

The slow pull of Sebastian's cock against the walls of my pussy, drove me wild. Heat was rising in my body; the tip of his cock almost at my lips, my hips moving closer to him. I let a soft moan escape into his hand as my grip on him loosened. An expression of amusement crossed his face.

Sebastian's smirk turned into a devilish grin as he teased me, slowly thrusting the head of his cock in and out. He knew that this put me on edge, wanting more. What a tease. Pressure was building inside of me. With my legs wrapped around him, I moved my hips in sync with his slow and shallow thrusts, feeling the moments that his head brush against my clit.

I heard low groans coming from Sebastian, "fuck, babe, when you do that--" he began to circle his hips, his cock getting harder. The hand he had over my mouth, found its way to my cheek holding my head up. Looking up at him, his sweat soaked hair cling to his face and his dark eyes peered down at me lustfully. He leaned forward, bringing his lips to my neck, giving it a small nip. We continued in this slow- motion tease for a few moments, our low moans and breath filling the air.

"F-fuck," Sebastian let out a moan. Both of his hands grasped my ass, propping me up so that only the head of his cock continued to slide slowly in and out, "your pussy feels so good". I let out another soft moan into his ears, as my arms reached up around his neck.

"And the noises that you make-" he started slowing down his movement. This time drawing his cock out with the tip of his head just barely touching my lips, before he slowly moved a couple inches back in. Our bodies were exerting a lot of heat with the slow down, making the room hot and steamy.

"Yoba, it makes it hard not to come," Sebastian continued his shallow movements, teasing me, "tell me you want me," he grunted as he bounced me on him and nipped at my ear.

I continued to quietly moan into his neck. Oh Yoba, I wanted him! I wanted him so bad! The small slow movements he was making drove me wild. So much so that I couldn't find the words the wanted me to say, "Seb-I...I...".

"Come on, Buttercup," I heard him smile, "be a good girl and say it."

The hot breath of his command against my ear sent electricity through my body. Finally, finding the words, I moaned, "Sebastian...I...I-I-want you!"

Instantaneously, Sebastian quickly thrust the full length of his hard cock into me. Wanting to scream at the top of my lungs, I bit into his shoulder instead, not wanting Maru to hear me. Neither of us wanted her to hear us fucking. Sebastian continued his quick long thrusts into me, getting harder and harder. Feeling the entirety of his member was making it difficult for me to resist. Biting down harder, I ground my hips against his, feeling the pressure in me building up.

"Yoba--fuck--" Sebastian's grunts got heavier, "f-fuck, Buttercup! You're such a-"

Hearing him getting worked up, pushed me over the edge. Giving in, I let the built-up pressure wave over me. Sinking my teeth further into Sebastian's shoulder, my whole body surrendered to him as he buried his cock deeper and harder into me. Letting out gasps, my hips rhythmically moved with his. He was being rough, pulling me down hard on him. Feeling his cock hitting the right spot with every thrust, the waves came. I let my mind and body go, continuously coming all over his cock.

"Fuuckk yes," Sebastian's thrusts were getting heavier. He was getting close, I knew it. Lifting me up, moving sideways, he pinned me down. Another wave came over me as my back touched the cold leather of the sofa. Grabbing my waist, pulling me in, his movements were getting rougher. Carnal. The roughness made me come, this time I let go of his shoulder and let out a loud moan. Sebastian let out a laugh between his grunts, "be a good fucking girl," covering my mouth with his hand, grinding harder into me, "and be fucking quiet".

Our bodies melted into each other, becoming a mix of sweat and come. Sebastian still looked at me with those dark hungry eyes. I knew what he wanted from me. Moaning, I licked at his hand. He took my hand and stuck three of my fingers into my mouth and I sucked on them. I pushed up on him, rubbing my breast against him. Our skin clinging. Once satisfied, he commanded, "play with yourself."

Pulling my fingers out of my mouth, covered in saliva, I moved them down my body, traced my nipples, then proceeded to play with myself. Overstimulated, with a single stroke, I let out a gasp. My body writhing under him. Before I could let out another moan, Sebastian's hand was around my neck and gave it a slight squeeze. It felt good. I was his now. Turning to look at him, Sebastian had another devilish grin on his face. Tilting my head back, the posters on his wall began to blur and I felt a laughter of ecstasy come from deep within me, "fuck me".

Tightening his grip on my neck, Sebastian grunted, hastening his thrust. He let out a deep rumbling groan and I felt his cock throbbing. He kept his thrust hard, growling as he came in me. Easing his hold on my neck, I moaned, feeling his hot cum fill inside me. Slowly, he pulled his cock out, still coming and dripping over my pussy and fingers. Looking up at him, I licked then sucked his cum off of my fingers, giving him a smile.

Sebastian returned the smiled as he leaned back, relaxing on the other arm of the sofa. My senses were coming back, I admired him in the faint light. His toned physique glistening with sweat. He took a deep breath before reaching into the drawer of his end table. Pulling out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter, he took one and placed it behind his ear. As he ran his hand through his damp hair, I turned, getting on my knees before him. He looked down at me with a raised eyebrow.

Holding his gaze, I licked his wet cock from the base to the tip of his head. Closing my eyes, I swirled my tongue around his head a couple times before taking as much of his cock in my mouth, as I could. When I felt him poking the back of my throat and couldn't take any more, I started twisting my tongue and bobbing a couple times. Sucking the mixture of our cum off of him. He let out a deep moan. The part of his shaft I couldn't fully go down on, I licked up. He reached out and gently touched my chin, "you're such a good fucking girl. Now go clean up".

Knees still feeling shaky, I collected my clothes and bag off the floor then headed to his bathroom. Stumbling over myself a few times, I managed to make it to the door. Locking it behind me, I checked myself out in the mirror. My hair was a long wet mess and I still had that stupid smile on my face. Washing off the cum and cleaning myself off, I pulled on my underwear, jeans, and white tank top. It was too hot to have my hair down, so I pulled it up into a messy bun. Before leaving the bathroom, I splashed my face with cold water and dabbed it dry.

Back out in his room, Sebastian was shirtless, in his black jeans, lacing up his boots, "smoke?"

"Sure," I slipped on my canvas shoes and followed him out, and up the stairs.

Taking a quick glance down the hall into the lab, the lights were off. _Hopefully, Maru didn't hear us._

Outside it was dark, moonlight illuminating the night. The air cool for a summer. Sebastian walked left in the direction of the the lake and I followed in tow. Music of humming bugs, croaking frogs, and cooing birds filled the silence between us. The water of the lake was still, mirroring the night sky. A reflective pool of spilled stars.

Sebastian let out a sigh. I turned to look at him just as he shoved his phone into his pocket. He sat on the grass, took the cigarette from his ear, lit it, and took a long drag. After the session we just had, he should be relaxed, but seemed a little tense. The orange embers at the end of his cigarette faded and he let out a puff of smoke. His body relaxing with the exhale.

"Sam and Abby?" I asked him.

"Yeah," he took another drag and offered me a puff. I refused, but took a seat next to him. Smoke escaped from his mouth before he spoke, "Sam wanted to hang out and Abigail wanted to stop by. They think because I do freelance programming work, I could be lax about it. It is serious work though." He seemed a little irritated and took another puff.

"Without a doubt it's serious work, but you need to take a break sometimes, Sebastian," I looked at at him, "they're good friends."

He glanced over his should at me. Then looked towards the lake, putting the cigarette to his mouth. I thought he wasn't going to say anything.

"They are, I just need a lot of time alone to balance out the social stuff. Sam's the opposite...he goes crazy if he's alone for too long. Then there's Abby...she's...Maybe that's why I like computers so much...They're engaging, straightforward, and unselfish. Quite the opposite of a lot of people I know".

It wasn't the response I expected, but then again, I didn't know much about him. I must've had a slightly stunned look on my face because when Sebastian turned to look at me, he let out a laugh. He took his phone out to glance at the time and took one last drag of his cigarette before putting it out. He stood up, offering me a helping hand, "it's late, Buttercup. Do you want me to walk you home?"

Taking his hand, "I think I'll be able to make it back on my own."

We walked back to his place in silence. I was trying to formulate a response to his remark, but couldn't seem to think of anything. Maybe he just needed someone to vent to. We paused outside his door then he turned to me, "you sure? I need to get a module finished for tomorrow, but I can spare some time to walk with you".

"If I head straight down that path, I should make it back without a problem."

"That's right. Text me when you get home," he looked down at me, his dark eyes now soft. Under the glow of the overhead light, it was hard to read his expression, but I thought I saw a faint hint of a blush. His voice was stern, "or next time I won't go so easy on you".

"Yes, sir," I beamed up at him and turned to head home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> As I was writing this piece, it was difficult figuring out how to end the chapter. Putting a spin on Sebastian's Two Heart Event seemed appropriate.
> 
> I'll be coming out with a new chapter soon. Stay tuned!


	2. Magnolia Oaks Farm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Farmer works on the farm and considers how she would like to proceed with the future of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I initially wrote the previous chapter, I thought I would do a bunch of one-shots. But as I continued typing, ideas for a story started creeping in. I haven't figured out a definite plot, so I hope you can enjoy this journey with me.
> 
> This chapter is mostly story/filler, with some setup.

Morning sunbeams creeped through the curtains, waking me from my sleep. Doing a little stretch and opening my eyes, I took in my surrounding. The single room cabin was still dimly lit. Decorations were scarce, save for a few objects Grandpa left: a tube TV, world map, wooden toy boat, and a hanging anchor. It was a simple cabin, wooden throughout and built by his own hands. He didn't need much. 

Finally popping out of bed, I walked to the window to look out over the farm. Thank goodness, I left the windows open to let the air flow in, or else I would've woken up in a sweat. The sun was still rising, peaking through the tree line. It was my queue to get my farm duties started. I threw on my work gear and opened the tool chest. Scanning the contents, I grabbed everything, not sure what tools were necessary for the day. _Where are my gloves?_

Outside, the morning air was still cool. Yesterday's weather report said it was going to be clear and sunny all day. This morning's plan of action was to tackle the farm before the heat and the sun got too high. Thankfully, it was the beginning of the summer season, and not much needed to be done. 

Earlier this week, the first signs of summer hit. Wilting all of my Spring crops overnight. Spring was my first season on the farm, and it showed. The potato and green bean harvest I had, were not as fruitful as I hoped they would be. Luckily, my foraging and fishing skills earned me enough gold to buy seeds at Pierre's. This summer, it was a mission of mine to get it right and to hone my farming skills. Pierre advised me to invest in crops that would yield multiple harvests and others that grew into Fall. With his advice, I purchased a few packets. 

Checking up on my crops, wheat was the only one growing faster than the rest, with the sunflowers right behind them. Taking the scythe out from a loop in my overalls, I slashed at the wheat harvest. In the upcoming days, I wanted to prepare land for the construction of a silo and coop. Growing wheat seemed to be a good start - Abby mentioned that the hay could be collected and the harvested wheat could be sold or traded with Marnie for flour. Chickens seemed to be a delightful idea and owning livestock would keep my sanity when the winter season comes and farming would be difficult. Plus, who could resist cute little chicks roaming around? 

Past the river south of the farm, I was able to clear a small plot of trees, stones, and weeds. It took me a few trips to deposit the gathered material into the chests back at the farm. With the summer heat getting to me, I decided that this would be my last trip for the day. Picking up one last bundle of wood, I headed back to the cabin. 

It was early afternoon by the time I completed my days' worth of chores. From one of the other chests in the room, I reached for a Joja Cola, cracking in open and drank it. _Nothing like warm fizzy soda after a long morning of work!_ I laughed to myself. Maybe I should get a cabin upgrade before investing in chickens? Having a kitchen to cook in would be a game changer. Living off of granola and food from Pierre's, Stardrop or Joja’s, was not cutting it. Cooking would definitely save me some gold. Not sure how I should proceed with the future of Magnolia Oaks Farm, I figured a visit to Robin for some insight was needed. While sipping my cola, I drafted out plans that I could review with her next week. 

After a few drafts, my stomach made a loud growl at me. Reaching for my phone to check the time, it read 3:40pm. Below the time, there was a small message notification. Wondering who it would be, I tapped on it. 

Emily: Let loose and come to the Saloon tonight, Farmgirl! It's Friday! 

Emily: First cold one's on me! ^-^ 

It had been a hard day of work and I needed a cold drink and good meal. I let out a little laugh and sent her a reply.

Me: Thanks, Em! It’s been a long day! 

Me: Be there around 5pm! 😀 

Emily: Yay! See ya! :D 

Grandpa's cabin didn't have sufficient indoor plumping, so all bathing and showers were taken out back. He was able to run water from the backyard river, through a filtration system, and up to a shower head attached to the back of the cabin. Impressed by his ingenuity, this feature will definitely stay whenever I decide to renovate. The stall had two wooden walls and was open with a view to the river and the woods in the distance, providing enough privacy to shower. 

The water was cold and refreshing over my sunbaked skin. I let out a sigh of relief as I took the bar of soap and rubbed at my skin. Scrubbing all parts of my body, harder where dirt had piled. Next, I squeezed shampoo into my palm, working it into a lather in my hair. Rinsing my skin free of suds, a small purple blemish on my hip caught my attention. Turning my leg, I looked at it in confusion. _When could I possibly have gotten this?_ I couldn't remember a moment that I bumped into anything...then it hit me. _Sebastian._ A quick wave of heat flashed through my body as I thought of the night we shared. The feel of his body against mine. The feeling left as quick as it came as the chill of the shower brought me back. 

With the summer heat still in the air, I picked out a simple navy and white patterned cami mini dress from my belongings. The hot air and humidity of the cabin began to dry and curl my hair, which I tamed with a side braid and wide brimmed sun hat. Slipping on strappy sandals, I walked out the door. As I was locking it, I felt a furry creature press against my ankles, "meeooooow". 

"Sher!" I bent down to pet her fluffy head. When I first moved to Magnolia Oaks Farm, I found Sher alone in the ruins of the greenhouse, caught tangled in over grown weeds and fallen branches. She was officially my first friend here in Pelican Town. After freeing her, she showed her appreciation by bringing an almost dead rodent to my door. All I could do for her is provide a comfy spot on my bed, fresh water, and an occasional small catch. In return, she's been guarding the field, chasing crows and field mice away. 

"It's too humid in there, you're better off staying out here." 

"Meeeooow," she circled me rubbing up against me, purring loudly. 

"Hahah, I know," I gave her one last pet, "I'm going to the Saloon tonight, I'll be back late." 

Pulling my keys from the door, I skipped down my steps, and headed east towards town. Sher kept me company until a firefly distracted her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this snippet. I'm trying to up my writing skills.
> 
> Sorry there isn't any smut in this chapter, but as I was writing it some potential scenes popped to mind for future chapters.  
> I promise there will be a nice small smut scene in the next chapter! (Which will be posted shortly!)


	3. Stardrop Saloon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Farmer shares drinks with the Trio at Stardrop. Sebastian's not the only one interested in the Farmer. Abigail's jealous side slightly shows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Names have never been my strong suit. The Farmer has been introduced as "Bella". It's a nickname that was given to her and a name that she has decided to use in this new chapter in life.

Gus smiled at me when I entered the Saloon, saying he'll take my order soon. Emily was nowhere in sight, maybe she was in the kitchen grabbing meals. Business at the Stardrop was picking up, a few townsfolk were already here. Waiting for Gus to finish up what he was doing, I took the opportunity to say hello to a few friendly faces - Marnie, Mayor Lewis, Pam, and Clint. Small talk with the Mayor always made me feel a little uncomfortable, luckily Marnie noticed and inquired when I was going to purchase animals. Then there was Shane, at the corner of the bar. He was always a little rude whenever I walked up to say hello to him. I took a seat at the bar, closer to where he was. He looked at me, nodded his head in acknowledgement, then down the rest of his beer. I'd say that was progress. 

"Bella!" Emily's familiar bubbly voice called for me. Swiveling around on my stool, I turned in her direction. She had placed a plate of spaghetti down for the Mayor, and ran to hug me, "you made it!" 

"Of course! It's been a long day," I placed my hat on the counter as she let go. 

She was beaming at me, "let me get you something to eat before that beer. You must be hungry!" 

"That would be lovely." 

Emily disappeared behind the wooden shutter doors by the jukebox. Gus smiled at me seeing that I was already being taken care of and gave me a glass of water. I patted down my dress then took the glass. Its cold touch was nice in my hands. To my right, I heard footsteps and more familiar voices. 

"Hahaha, come on Seb!" Sam said as the two of them and Abigail made their way to the bar. 

Abigail giggled a little, "Sam's right, Sebby!" 

They reached the corner of the bar leaning against it. Sebastian flashed a smile at me then turned to get Gus' attention. There _it_ was. At the base of his neck, creeping out from his shirt's neck line. Against his pale skin, there was red and purple markings of a hickey. _Oh, Yoba no..._

Nervously, I interrupted, "hey guys! Uh, did Sebastian beat you in another game, Sam?" 

"Oh hey, Bella," Sam turned to me, rubbing the back of his neck blushing, "actually, quite the opposite!" 

Shocked, I gasped, "no way! Did you guys bet anything?" 

"We did and Seb's not holding up his end," Sam elbowed Sebastian. From the look on his face, I could tell Sebastian was getting annoyed. 

At this point, Emily returned with a plate of spaghetti and four beers for us. Sebastian reached for his beer, taking two huge gulps from it. I looked to Abigail for some sort of hint and she smiled at me in a matter-of-fact way, "it's hard to miss, Bella! Don't you see it?!?! Seb has a hickey the size of a pool ball on his neck." 

"Yeah, yeah," Sebastian continued drinking his beer. 

"He said that he'd tell us who he got it from, if I won a game of pool against him," Sam had the hugest smile on his face taking a sip, "and I won!" 

"You got lucky with that eight-ball shot," Sebastian exhaled, shoving his hand into his back pocket. 

"So, who's the unlucky lady???" Abigail playfully nudged at him, "you _never_ leave marks on your _victims._ " 

As the token new resident, I was still trying to connect everyone's relationships to each other. From Abby's remark, I had this sinking suspicion that there was a hint of sarcasm and that she spoke from experience. Sebastian let out another sigh and glanced at me. Was he really going to tell Sam and Abigail what we did? He didn't seem like the type of person to be open about something like this. Especially since our relationship is more of a secret and agreement of sorts. Honestly, I wouldn’t know what to call our relationship. 

"Bella--", he began. Both Sam and Abigail gasped loudly, turning to me. I practically almost jumped out of my seat stunned, feeling my face flush. Sebastian placed a pair of gardening gloves down on the counter next to my plate with a grin. He tried fighting back laughter, "--you left these at the shop the other day". 

There was amusement on his face as he looked at us, "jeez, you guys should see the look on your faces, haha," he took another sip from his glass laughing, "I met a chick at a goth event in Zuzu. It's why I was busy." 

_He lied..._ at least he half lied. I relaxed. I was afraid that Sebastian would tell them the truth. Glad that he didn't, I exhaled taking sips of my drink. 

"Dude!" Sam jabbed Sebastian's arm, "you should have told us you we going to the city! We wouldn’t have pestered you much!" 

"Yeah, yeah," Sebastian said flatly, turning to head back to the pool table, giving me a quick wink. Abigail went to follow him, "ready to lose another game, Sam?" 

Sam took the seat next to me, "start one without me". 

I began to pick at my spaghetti. Sam always came over and spoke to me whenever he spotted me at the Saloon. He's a such a sweet guy. He had dreams of staying out in the city after graduating college. When the cost of living got too high and no job prospects in sight, he moved back to Pelican Town. It was a blessing for this mother Jodi - she needed help raising Vincent while their father Kent was away. From what I can recall, Sam said that this was his father's second or third tour stationed overseas. It must have been hard for the whole family, having him away from them so often. I suppose it forced Sam to mature faster, but he always had a cheery air about him. 

"Basking in the excitement of beating Sebby?" I slurped up a noodle. _Ohh,_ _the sauce was delicious tonight!_

"Yupp," he leaned against the bar and drank his beer with a huge smile on his face. 

Taking a few more bites of my food, I wiped at my mouth with my napkin. Picking up my glass of beer and holding it out to Sam, "congratulations!" 

We toasted our mugs and took a drink. I didn't realize it, but I had finished my beer before placing it down on the table. My plate of pasta was still pretty full... _oh no_ , I was going to feel this beer in a few minutes with the empty stomach I had. We both let out a little laughter. Sam flagged Emily down asking for another round, which he insisted on paying. 

While we waited for our drinks, Sam asked about my progress on the farm. Ecstatic, I regaled him with my plan for designing a coop with Robin and purchasing some chickens. It was great speaking to someone about all of this this. 

“Don’t become one of those crazy cat ladies, but with chickens!” 

“Ahaha, don’t worry,” taking a sip from my new drink, “I’ll try not too!” 

Sam jokingly made clucking noises. We both burst into laughter. As our laughter subsided, his hand fell lightly on my knee. His thumb gently caressing it. The motion sent a wave of electricity up my leg. My face suddenly feeling flush. 

"You're cute, Bella," Sam timidly smiled at me as he brushed back his blonde hair. _Was this happening? Was he hitting on me?_ I couldn't tell, but shifted a little in my seat. He diverted his gaze for a second, before looking back at me softly with his light blue eyes and a smile, "you get rosy in the cheeks after one beer," he scanned my face. 

Feeling his eyes roll over me, I blushed a little, "I don't drink often". 

"That's good," he sipped his beer, then looked me over again, "just like how you look in that dress...It's pretty and you wear it well." 

_He was flirting with me._

Abigail's loud laughter drifted our way. We both turned in the direction of the pool room. She was pointing at the pool table and Sebastian's face looked like a mixture of confusion and frustration. 

“Seb’s really off his game tonight, if he’s losing to Abigail too,” Sam chuckled turning back to me. 

“Were they...ever a thing...?” the words left my mouth before I could catch them. 

"Waayyy back in high school. They were never serious though. Now, who knows?” he took another sip looking at me, “do you want to join us for a few games?” 

“Sure!” I pepped up. 

“Great!” Sam tried to grab Emily’s attention for a pitcher. As he was doing this, I ate as much of the pasta as I could before she handed the pitcher to us. He grabbed it off of the counter, “who knows, maybe you might win against Seb too.” 

Hopping off my seat, I grabbed my hat and giggled, “maybe”. 

An hour and a couple pitchers later, Abigail had enough. She lounged on the long blue sofa in the corner of the room. Drunkenly, she pulled out her phone and started swiping through it, grunting with every swipe. Sam fumbled through his pockets for change, offering to buy us colas from the Joja vending machine. Sebastian and I declined his offer. Maybe that wasn’t the right decision, I could use a cola. I drank more beer than I expected tonight, and felt its effects kicking in. 

“Going out for a smoke,” Sebastian said to no one in particular. He passed, glancing at me. 

_Or maybe I just needed some fresh air_. Placing the pool cue on the table, I stepped towards the other room, "I'll join you”. 

Outside, Sebastian rounded the side of the saloon to light his cigarette. Even though the temperature cooled a little and there was a light breeze, it was still pretty hot out. Sebastian leaned against the brick siding coolly, smoking his cigarette. Standing with him in the low glow of the saloon’s light, I began admiring him. There was a tingling feeling building in me, as I Imagined his arms around me and his touch. Trying to shake him from my mind, I walked over to Dusty’s pen across from where we stood. I leaned over the fence a bit, to try and spot the old pup in the dark. There he was in a deep sleep, I giggled as his paws made a running motion. Coming down from the fence, I lost my grip, but quickly caught myself. I turned to see if Sebastian was paying attention. He was. 

“Come here,” he beckoned me with a finger. My heart leaped for a split second. The deep rumble of his voice pulled me to him. I stumbled over myself walking towards him, but he caught me with sturdy arms. He turned me, backing me up against the brick. He leaned over me, looking down with those dark eyes. Almost paralyzing me. I had not realized it before, but Sebastian was tall. Probably a head taller than me. 

“You’re really tall,” I giggled letting out a light hic. 

“And you’re a little drunk, Buttercup,” he caressed my braid, his fingers trailing down to the tip and gave it a gentle tug. He was doing it again, making my heart race. I adverted my eyes, blushing. After the tug, his finger traced soft circles around my nipple and then down my abdomen. His touch sending tingles throughout my body. In this moment I felt so small and vulnerable. Grabbing my waist, he bent down and steadily whispered into my ear, “I could just take you here if I wanted to,” then nipped at my neck. 

I let out a small moan. His hands moved down, grabbing my ass from under my dress. My body reacted to him. It felt good, but this wasn’t the right time or place. We were out in public and anyone leaving the saloon would catch us. I tried grabbing the hem of his shirt. Missing, my fingers brushed against him, feeling his erection. This time, he licked my neck and gave my ass a squeeze. My body betrayed me, letting out another moan, my blood rushing. Sebastian’s fingers inched further inward, gently rubbing me down there. I was getting wet. He sucked on my neck a little harder. I hooked my fingers into the loops of his belt, pulling him in closer. 

The door of the saloon busted open, Abigail’s voice drunkenly calling for us, “Seeebbyyyyy?!?! Beeeellaaaaa?!?!” 

“Fuck,” Sebastian let out under his breath, quickly backing away and readjusting himself. I stood upright and tapped my hands to my face. Trying to bring myself back. With a quick reach, Sebastian pulled his lit cigarette from behind me – which was probably lodged between cracks in the brickwork – and took a drag. 

Abigail peaked from around the corner wearing my hat and holding Sam's hand, “there you guys are!” 

“We go out to smoke for two seconds and you drank more?” Sebastian said flatly. 

Sam shot a sideways guilty look, “she decided to down the rest of pitcher when you guys left”. 

“Bellaaa!!!” Abigail let go of Sam and skipped over giving me an overly affectionate hug; her huge chest almost suffocating me. She eased a little, then gasped, “ohmyyoba! Your hair smells like fresh lavender! Sammy come smell!!!” 

“Uhh,” Sam gave Sebastian and I look. 

They both shrugged. Sebastian took one last puff of his cigarette before burning it out, “alright, Abby,” he reached out to grab her arm, “time for me to bring you home”. 

Abigail looked up at him, still clinging to me, “can you carry me?” 

"Of course,” he turned his back to us and bent down. Abigail excitedly let go of me and jumped on Sebastian. 

“Yaaaay!” Abigail giggled. Sebastian turned to face us. I caught a glimpse of Abigail eyeing the hickey on his neck before nuzzling him behind his ear, “can you tuck me in too?” 

I was stunned by how openly affectionate Abigail was being towards Sebastian. _Was she acting like this, jealous, that he had slept with someone?_

“Maybe,” he chuckled, turning towards North and glanced over his shoulder, “guess I’ll see you guys later”. 

“Yea. See ya, dude.” 

"Night guys,” I waved to the two. 

“Byyyeeeee!!!!!!” Abigail giggled. The two of them were gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like things will be getting interesting with this friend group.
> 
> Anyone else enjoy the idea of Sebastian being dominant or is that just me?  
> Sorry that the scene between the two of them was really brief. Promise that there will be smut writing coming up!


	4. Goodnight Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam walks Bella home.

Sam offered to walk me home, to ensure I made it safely. We were passing along the wooden fence of Marnie’s Ranch, when he broke the silence between us, “she’s jealous." 

“Abby?” 

“Yeah,” he glanced at me and laughed, “she was furiously swiping through a dating app when you two stepped out.” 

_I knew it._

“So, I guess, they’re still a thing....?” my heart sank a little as the words came. 

“Dunno. Abby gets like this whenever she finds out that Seb slept with someone.” 

Not knowing what to say, I let the silence of the night step in. _I wonder if they still hook up._ My mind was racing, occupied with thoughts of them.

“Watch out! Mad Cow!!!” Sam grabbed on to my arms. The sudden movement snapped me out of my trance. Startled, I let out a yelp and jumped to him, clutching on to him. He laughed, “Marnie’s cows think we’re hay, quick run!” 

He was pointing to a lone cow standing in the distance, munching on hay. 

“Yoba, Sam!” realizing he was joking, I shook him and laughed. Looking at him sarcastically, “give a girl a heart attack in the dark, why don’t cha! You’re terrible!” 

Still hanging on to him, Sam pulled me in for a light apologetic hug, “hahah I’m sorry, Bella! Couldn’t help it”. 

We pulled away still laughing and glancing at each other. Sam held my gaze a little longer than usual, the expression on his face was soft with a smile. We were extremely close. My cheeks felt warm, again. 

A light from within Marnie’s ranch turned on. We both turned to her door when one of the exterior lights went on. She must have heard my yelp when Sam startled me. 

“Oops! Better go!” Sam grabbed my hand and we ran towards the northern woods. 

He let go of my hand, our laughter subsiding. We slowed our pace, continuing up the dirt path through the woods. The distant whispering ripples of water indicated the bridge to the farm was nearby. A cool breeze blew through the valley, rustling the leaves around us. The cool air lingered, giving me chills. I undid my braid and rubbed my arms to give myself some warmth. 

“Here,” Sam said, draping his jean jacket over my shoulders. 

“Thank you,” I pulled the front together. 

“No problem,” he took the lead a few paces ahead of me, guiding us. 

Moments later, we crossed the bridge and were in familiar territory. In the distance, I could see my lone cabin with its front light on. I took lead from here. 

After minutes of navigating us across small wooden bridges throughout the farm, we made it to the cabin. I paused before climbing the few steps to the door and turned to Sam, who was still making his way over. His features came into view, illuminated by the warm yellow glow of the porch light. Without his jacket on, I never noticed how wide his shoulders were or the lean muscles of his arms. 

As he approached me, I pulled his jacket off and held it out to him, “thank you again for letting me use this.” 

“Any time,” Sam took it and stepped closer. Up close in this light, all traces of his boyish features faded. He was handsome. Our eyes met. My heart beat fast in my chest as I felt his dark blue eyes take me in. 

“Bella?” he closed the distance between us, tossing his jacket on the stairs behind me without breaking eye contact. 

“Sam?" my voice wavering. _Why am I nervous?_

One of his hands reached up to my face, tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear. Leaning in, our faces inches from each other. His eyes searched my face, lingering on my lips before holding my gaze, “can I, kiss you?” 

“Yes,” it came as a whisper. 

Sam kissed me sweetly, inhaling my answer. His lips were softer than I imagined. I returned his kiss, pressing my lips firmer onto his. He wrapped his arms around me, deepening the kiss. I held his arms for stability as he lightly lifted me to my toes. 

_Was this really happening?_

Sam sucked on my lower lip then playfully parted my lips with his tongue. Smiling into his kiss, I began circling my tongue with his. It had been a long while since I had kissed someone, and I was savoring it. Reaching up to the back of his neck, I grabbed his hair. He took this as an invitation to let his hands roam. Placing his hands on my hips, he walked me backwards. With our bodies pressed together, I felt his erection against me. My body felt warm. 

His lips parted from mine, “are you okay with this Bella? I could stop if it’s too much.”

“It’s okay, Sam,” I kissed him, pulling him down, “don’t stop.” 

“Okay,” he kissed me passionately as his hands made their way down my back, lightly squeezing my ass. His kisses grew deeper when his hand felt lace and bare skin. His touch reminded me of Sebastian’s, but gentler. _Sebastian..._ the few minutes we had before Sam and Abigail burst out of the saloon, left me feeling hot and heavy. I wanted more, and here Sam was wanting me. I pushed the thought of Sebastian out of my mind and focused on Sam. 

His hands continued massaging my ass, gently bouncing and pulling my cheeks apart. The motion was turning me on, making me wet. I kissed him deeper as I felt his hard erection press me through his jeans. Sam lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around him, slowly grinding my hips on him. His fingers glided over my wet slit with the movement I made. I let out a moan into his mouth, he didn’t stop his fingers from feeling my wetness. 

Sam walked us up the stairs and sat on the top step. This position had me right on top of his crotch. He bounced me up and down on him, his fingers continuing the teasing motions, making me wetter. He kissed my cheek, my jaw, my neck, then my collar bone. Each kiss sending electric signals throughout my body. He moved his hands from my ass to my breast, gently groping them. My nipples were hard through my dress and he gave them a tender squeeze. 

“Aahhh,” I moaned tilting my head back. An hour ago, I was worried about getting caught with Sebastian outside of the saloon. But here Sam and I were, right on my front porch under the soft glow of my light. If anyone was coming, they would see us. I was drowning in the moment, my body on fire. 

Sam slid the straps of my dress off my shoulders, pulling the front fabric of my dress down, freeing my breast. Cupping each in one hand, he fondled them, pinching on my nipples. Simultaneously, I felt him moving his hips against me. Each pinch and twist made my blood rush. Another moan escaped into his mouth as we kissed. 

“You’re making me hot, Sam,” I continued to grind against him. He let out an inquisitive ‘oh’. 

Taking one of my breasts in his hand, he leaned down and began circling my nipple with his tongue. I felt my skin tense at the touch. With his other hand he reached back down to play with my wet slit, teasingly prodding me. Pulling him in closer, I let out a moan. Instinctually, rhythmically, swaying my hips with his fingers. 

Sam’s lips moved to my other breast. He playfully bit my nipple then licked my bare skin up to my neck. Another soft moan escaped my mouth. 

“You definitely look cuter when you’re all wet and flustered,” his voice made my heart race. Embarrassed, I glanced down at him, our eyes meeting. His fingers were still teasing me. A wave of heat flowed through me. His next words a low alluring rumble, “do you want me to stop?” 

Closing my eyes, I kissed him deeply, “no, I want more”. 

_Am I being too easy? Or was it the alcohol?_

As Sam slid two fingers into me, I let out a moan into his mouth. Even though they were soaked, his fingers felt rough. He moved them masterfully, applying just the right amount of pressure. His thumb found my swollen clit, circling it with a strumming motion. I moaned with every beat. He was making it difficult for me to contain my excitement. Greedily wanting to come, I swayed my hips faster against his palm. Sam slowed the pace of his fingers. He must have sensed my body language, on the cusp of coming. Denying me release. He smiled into my mouth with another passionate kiss. His hand came down to cup my ass, giving it a squeeze. 

Frustrated, my hands trailed down his chest, fingers finding his belt and fumbling with the buckle. With one hand undoing his belt, I used the other to rub his erection. The slight touch made him increase his movements, but slowed it down when he felt me getting worked up. My moan came out as whine, and he chuckled. This could not be the first time he’s done this. _What a tease!_

My hands found their way into his pants. _Two can play at this._ My fingers teasingly playing with the tip of his cock. His precum made it easy for my fingers to slide around his head. He let a moan of relief escape into my mouth, then kissed me deeper. Reaching further down, grabbing his long hard shaft, I pulled his cock out. 

Sam took his fingers out of me, grabbing my ass. I let out a moan then looked down at his cock in my hands, astonished, “Yoba, Sam, you’re huge!” 

He bashfully smiled at me when our eyes met, “surprise, Hun”. 

Sam’s cock was long and thick in my hands. Looking at it with amazement, I was speechless. He was just as big as Sebastian... _Again???_ This was the second time he crept into my thoughts tonight. My mind was racing now, this time thinking of both of their cocks. 

Sam donned a coy smile, as he began to slide his fingers teasingly against my lips. His fingers felt nice, but I wanted nothing more than to feel his cock in me, “it’s that amazing?” 

“Huh?” I snapped out of my trance, still holding Sam’s cock in my hands. 

“You got wetter just by looking at my cock, Hun,” he continued gliding his fingers between my lips and gently circling my clit. I let out a soft moan, I wanted him so bad. 

His fingers were inching into me again. I moaned, slowly twisting, and working my wrists, “you’re so big.” 

“Yeah?” his fingers slid deeper into my pussy. His thumb strumming my clit. He was playing me again. I swayed my hips with his palm. Before kissing Sam again, I spat on his cock, working my hands so that his whole shaft was wet. My grip on him tightened and he let out a low groan of relief. His deft fingers kept playing with me, getting rougher. Pressure was welling up in me, my body on fire. I continued twisting my wrists tightening my grip, pumping Sam’s cock up and down. Focusing my movements on the sensitive skin beneath the tip of his cock. More precum dripped from his head, spilling between my fingers. 

“Yea,” I moaned, grinding into his palm harder and faster, “I want you in me”. 

“Not tonight, Hun,” he bit into my shoulder, sucking. My body was burning, feeling his fingers pushing against the walls of my pussy with just the right pressure. His cock grew harder as I worked him up and down, matching the rhythm of his palm. Realizing what I was doing, he moved his hand faster and harder against me. My hands matching his tempo. My body felt hot and tense. There was no stopping. I let out a loud moan of pleasure as I felt my body release onto Sam’s hand, “fuuuuuuuccck”. 

My hands worked his shaft harder and faster as I came. He didn’t slowdown his motions in me. He continued harder. Letting go of my shoulder, he moaned into my ear, “come for me again, baby”. 

My body gave in as another wave surged through my body, I bit into Sam’s shoulder, “mmmmmm, Sammmm” 

“Oh, baby, yeeeesss,” he groaned. His hips thrusting into my hands, his cock getting harder, “keep going”. 

Releasing from his shoulder, I spat on his cock, stroking him harder and faster. His fingers twisted around in me, pushing me to the ledge again. The sounds of our moans filling the air between us. 

“Baby, I’m gonna come,” his breathing uneven as he grabbed my hair with his free hand and sank his teeth into my collar. His words pushing me over, I came on his fingers for the third time. Sam’s cock was pulsating in my hands as he came. His cum shot up, landing on my tummy and breasts. Then it streamed down my hands. 

My body winced when the warm liquid fell on my skin. Sam took his hand out from under me. He collapsed backwards, catching himself with his elbows on the top step. Letting out a breath of relief, “Yoba, that was hot.” 

Finding the strength to move, I kneeled before him on the steps. His erect cock stood before me, still throbbing, dripping in come. Still looking at it with amazement and hungry eyes, I leaned over and licked the entire length of his shaft. A low groan escaped from Sam’s mouth. Once the base of his cock was free of cum, I traced circles around the crown of his cock. My lips wrapped around his head as I slowly went down on him. Easing myself onto him, gagging when I could not take any more of him. Grabbing his shaft, I sucked on him. My tongue swirling, making sure I cleaned up all of his cum as I came up. I let go of his cock, wiping his cum from my tummy and chest, then licked my fingers. 

“Fuck,” Sam moaned, “now _that_ was hot!” He reached forward, taking my chin in his hand and kissed me. 

Sam pulled his zipper up and buckled his belt. I pulled the straps of my dress up, fitting the dress over my bare chest. Sam gently held me by the shoulders, looking at me with such soft eyes. He leaned in, giving me an Eskimo kiss before kissing me on the cheek. 

“We’ll have more fun next time, Hun,” he smiled at me contently, “when we both haven’t been drinking too much.” 

“Next time?” I looked at him tilting my head sideways. 

He blushed, rubbing the back of his head, “I mean, if you want there to be a next time, that is.” 

Sam smiled with his whole face; he was still such a sweetheart. 

Unable to resist his gentle smiling face, I smiled back at him, “I would like that.” 

“Great!” he stood up, offering me a helping hand to walk up the steps. At my door, we looked at each other longingly for a moment before. Sam leaned in giving me another Eskimo kiss and pecked me on the cheek, “goodnight, Bella”. 

“Goodnight, Sam,” I felt my cheeks blush. 

Sam picked up his jacket and hopped down the stairs. 

_Oh, Yoba, what have I gotten myself into?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that happened, haha. Scandalous.
> 
> Been going through some writer's block lately. Honestly, I was surprised myself when I was writing this. Interesting how this turned out though. What do you think?


	5. The Thought of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian puts to Abigail sleep. Late night texts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying something new. The majority of this chapter is written from Sebastian's point of view.

Sebastian sat Abigail on his bed. She fell onto her side cuddling into one of his pillows, giggling. He shook his head, “it’s been a while since I carried you home, Abby”. 

“Mmmhmmm,” she giggled peeking up at him, “I’m glad you did.” 

It was almost 1am by the time they had left Stardrop. Abigail had insisted Sebastian bring her to his place. He had agreed, knowing that Pierre or Caroline would reprimand Abigail for drunkenly stumbling home. No matter how much Abigail said she didn’t care about what her parents said, Sebastian knew deep down that she did. It’s how he was with his family. He had forgiven Robin for leaving his father. Over the years of living with Demetrius and Maru, he still showed resentment towards them. They had made countless efforts to get to know him, but he shrugged them off for the most part. Recently, he had eased up on Maru. What type of older brother would he be if he couldn’t be there for his only sister? He cared about the two of them, but didn’t know how to show it. As long as his mother was happy, he was too. It was more than enough for him. 

“Let me get you something to change into,” Sebastian walked over to his dresser, reaching into the depths of his bottom drawer. The clothing here had not been touched for some time. Abigail had left a spare change of clothes from the last time she spent the night, back in Fall. Frustrated that he couldn’t find anything suitable for her to wear, he pulled one of his black shirts from another drawer. 

By the time he turned back to his bed to hand Abigail his shirt, she was already undressing. He couldn’t help but take in her view. Abigail’s vest and shorts laid lazily on the floor. Her hair a purple fizzy mess clinging to her fair skin. The choker around her neck always did a good job drawing attention to it, but Sebastian saw through that distraction. The tank top she was wearing accentuated the contours of her body. The fullness of her breasts and curves of her hips was a sight. Sebastian felt his body going stiff with heat. 

Abigail caught him staring at her. Giving him a drunken sultry look, she dangled her legs over the bed as she slowly took her stockings off. Sebastian felt his cock pulsate in his pants as he saw the lustful look in her eyes. He was still hard from the brief moment he had with Bella. _Bella..._ The thought of her made him want so much to rip those tights off of Abigail, punishing her for ruining it, but he kept watching. 

Leaning forward as she reached her ankles, her full cleavage in view. Abigail gingerly pushed her arms together. Squeezing her breasts together and outwards, to make them appear fuller. Then she glided her hands up her legs. Sebastian eyed the trail of her fingers, as she slowly went upwards to her thighs then to her hips. There, her fingers lightly tugged on her deep red lace panties. 

_She planned this._ Sebastian let out a breath he had kept in, for Yoba knows how long. He felt his cock hardening in his pants, wanting to be free. He tried pushing his thoughts out of his mind as he adjusted himself making his way over to her, “you’re drunk, Abigail”. 

“Come on, Sebastian,” the sound of his name seductively rolling off her tongue. She traced her fingers up her breasts, then along the straps of her tank top. Her fingers playfully fumbled with the straps before pulling them off her shoulders. The black fabric was pulled low enough that her breasts were spilling over it while still covering her nipples. 

Sebastian saw Abigail’s nipples poking through the fabric, his cock throbbed. He wanted so much to pinch them between his fingers. To make her moan at his touch, turning pain into pleasure. He tossed the shirt in his hands on the bed next to her and looked away. _Denying her would be punishment enough. But fuck, I want her._

“I’m not going to sleep with you while you’re like this,” his voice stern. 

“Oh, don’t be like that,” Abigail got to her knees, pushing her body to his. She pressed her breast against him, her green eyes looking up at him yearning. Her hand found his erection and rubbed it. Her body pushing up and down, following the motion of her hand on him, “you know you want it.” 

Sebastian closed his eyes and let out a sigh as he felt Abigail unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning his pants. As much as he wanted this, to pin Abigail down and take advantage of her, he resisted. He held her at arms’ length, shaking his head, “it’s not happening, Abigail.” 

Then he grabbed the spare pillow off the bed and walked across the room. Sebastian tossed the pillow onto the sofa and laid down. Laying with his back to her, he folded his arms and closed his eyes. In the distance he heard her fumbling with the sheets in frustration. Then silence. _She gave up?_

Moments later, Sebastian woke from his sleep. He felt his hard cock still pulsating in his pants. Grunting, he stood up, unbuttoned, and slid them off. He sat down looking at his erect cock pulling at the fabric of his boxers. _Fuck...I can’t sleep like this._

Glancing over at his bed, Abigail was quiet and still. She turned a little, pulling the sheets. The moon light that spilled through his window, highlighted the curve of Abigail’s ass and thighs. The dark fabric of her thong disappearing between her cheeks and covering the slit of her lips. Sebastian’s cock twitched at the sight. 

_I can be quick about this._ Closing his eyes, Sebastian pulled his cock out of his boxers and started stroking. His thoughts wandering earlier to Bella. She was a cute tease in that navy dress she wore. When she had bent over Dusty’s fence, he caught a glimpse of her underwear between her legs. He began to stroke himself faster. Bella had looked so flustered when he pinned her against the side of the saloon. The thought of taking her there, out in the open, made him harder. He felt precum dripping from his head. Tightening the grip on his cock, he imagined what he would’ve done to her. Would he have continued playing with her until she came? Or would he have had her on her knees? 

Sebastian let out a quiet moan as he continued stroking himself. He imagined Bella down on her knees before him. Looking at his cock in amazement like she always does, before taking it. He imagined her soft lips wrapping around the crown of his head and her tongue circling him. He let out a grunt. He could feel the warmth of her mouth around him. Her fingers wrapping around his cock. He moaned again under his breath. He could remember the sweet sound of her moans as he buried himself in her the other night. Feeling his blood rush to his cock, his body tensed. He was close. He could feel the way her pussy felt on his cock as she continually came on him. The complete ecstasy that took her over as she sank her teeth into his neck, instead of shouting his name. The thought of wanting Bella to scream his name - pleading, while dominating her - was enough to push him over the edge. His mind went blank, letting out quiet grunts as he felt the pressure in his body release. Slowing down his strokes, he felt his cum shoot out, landing on his abdomen and spill over his hands. 

His mind and body completely relaxed, Sebastian sat there for a while. Finally opening his eyes, he looked down at the mess he made. Letting out a sigh, he got up and walked to the bathroom. Moving around in the dark, he cleaned himself off with a warm wash cloth. 

Instead of heading back to the sofa, he walked over to his bed. Abigail’s back was to him. She turned to look up at him, then turned back to face the wall, pulling the sheets up to cover her.He had full intentions to sleep on the sofa, but he wanted to hold her. Sebastian crawled into bed, wrapping his arm around Abigail to spoon her. 

"I could’ve helped you with that,” Abigail’s voice was a whisper. _She was awake that whole time?_

Abigail turned to face him. He thought she would look up at him, instead she was looking at his neck. It looked like she gave it an almost angry look. Next thing he knew, she latched on to his chest, sucking hard. Sebastian squeezed her arm, letting out a groan. He felt his skin prickle and blood rush to where Abigail’s mouth was. Pulling away, she looked at his chest with satisfaction. 

Sebastian gently brushed his thumb against Abigail’s cheek. She still wasn’t looking at him. 

“Do we need to talk?” 

Their eyes met. He couldn’t tell what expression she had, but... _Was she hurting?_

“There’s nothing to talk about,” she turned her back to him, “we’re even now.” 

Abigail was always jealous after finding out Sebastian slept with someone. Even though she wouldn’t say anything, he knew it. She would play with him, and he always played back because the sex was always fun. But this time was different. He didn’t press her. Spooning her again and nuzzling into her neck, he whispered, “if you say so.” 

**\+ + +**

Finally plopping on to my bed, after the eventful day that I had, it felt like I was floating on a cloud. A cool summer breeze passed through my windows. I took the air in to my lungs in one deep breath and let out a sigh. Looking up at the darkness of my cabin, a soft blinking glow lit the room. Turning to my night stand, my phone’s notification light was blinking. Picking it up and swiping at the screen, I saw a message icon below the 3:10am time. 

_Ugh, it’s late...tomorrow’s going to be super rough..._

Swiping the screen again, I went to my messages. 

Sam: Made it home. 

Me: Good! Did Marnie’s cows come after you??? 😜 

Sam: I was too quick for them 😛 

Sam: … 

Sam: Tonight was fun 😊 

Me: It was <3 

_Was the heart a little too much?_

Sam: Yeah. G’night Bella 

Me: Nighty Sam 

I was about to put my phone away when another message notification came through. It was from Sebastian. It was no surprise; he was probably up doing work. _What a night owl._

Seb: Hey, hope you got home alright. 

Me: I did 😊 

Seb: Oh, you’re still awake. 

Me: Yea, Sam just left. 

Seb: Oh? 

Me: Yea, he insisted on walking me home. 

Me: We watched a few episodes of Queen of Sauce. He wanted to sober up a bit. 

_Why am I lying to him?_ Sebastian doesn’t need to know what happened between Sam and I. 

Seb: Makes sense. His mom wouldn’t be happy if he came home somewhat drunk. 

Me: Speaking of...how’s Abby after dropping her off at home? 

Seb: She was...a handful. 

Me: Haha, can’t imagine 

Me: Working late again? 

Seb: Yeah... 

Me: … 

Seb: ? 

Me: About earlier... 

Seb: Oh, don’t worry, Buttercup. I’ll make it up to you 😉 

Me: You better 😛 

Me: Nighty, Seb. 

Seb: Yup. G’night. 

_Oh_ _Yoba_ _, help me._

I turned my phone off letting sleep take me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was cut down and re-written. Initially, there was going to be a smut scene between Sebastian and Abigail. But it occurred to me, that it probably wouldn't be a good idea.
> 
> Any thoughts?


	6. Hungover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella tries to deal with her hangover. Walking around town, she bumps into Sebastian and Sam.

Waking up early had always been easy. Getting out of bed was a different story. When I was working for Joja Corp. I woke up every morning at 6am to start my morning rituals. It wasn’t until the start of my second year at JC that I decided to try them. So, for four years it was always: coffee, breakfast while watching the news, get ready for work, then the forty-minute commute. It didn’t matter how early or late I slept; my biological clock would always wake me up at 6am. I thought my sleep schedule would change when I moved to Stardew. _Nope!_

Turning my phone over, 6:00am flashed on the screen. _Of course..._ Signs of the morning sun peaked through my back windows. Not wanting to get up yet, I quickly turned and buried my head under my pillow. My head spun. _Ugh, bad idea..._

After failed attempts of trying to go back to sleep, I finally peeled myself out of bed. My body was achy and head spinning from the hangover that took over. Today is definitely going to be a lazy recovery day. Thinking of the farm, I had decided that watering my crops would suffice for today’s work. 

Sluggishly making my way around the room, I turned on the hot water boiler for coffee. It was one of the only appliances I brought with me. While I waited, I turned the ancient tube TV on, to watch the news. According to the weather channel, a heat wave was going to hit today until Tuesday. _Yikes! Looks like I’m staying in._ Fixing myself a cup of coffee, I changed the channel to the Fortune Teller. _The spirits are somewhat annoyed / mildly perturbed today. Luck will not be on your side._ I was never superstitious or into Fortune Telling to begin with. Since I’ve moved here and casually watched the readings, I’ve been heeding them. Today’s fortune made sense with this hangover...Finally finishing my coffee, I headed out the door to begin my work. 

Trying to remember the events of last night, I felt my body tense. I had shared some exciting moments with Sebastian, and then Sam... Worry quickly settled into my thoughts, wondering if Sam would have told Sebastian about it. _Do guys compare notes like that?_ A sharp vibration from my pocket startled me, tearing me from my thoughts. Pulling out my phone, there was a message notification. 

Mom: Good morning, Sunshine! Hope you’re doing well in Stardew. We’re sending a care package – keep a look out for it! Dad and I love and miss you lots! <3 

Me: I miss you guys too! <3 Been working hard on Gramps’ farm. Please visit soon! 

Mom: Oh wonderful! We’ll visit for Dad’s bday! 

Me: Sounds great! See you then! 

Mom: Hugs and kisses! xoxo

Before putting my phone back into my pocket, I opened the calendar app. _Almost two weeks until_ _Dad’s birthday._ Quickly glancing over the farm. From the looks of it, the sunflowers were almost in bloom. Returning to watering the rest of the crops, I hoped that the summer harvest would be a success. _Plenty of time to make this place look presentable._

The summer sun was beating down on my shoulders. It felt like the sun was draining me of life. I wasn’t sure if it was the heat or dehydration. Shaking the watering can, I leaned over and poured its remaining contents over my head. The chill of the water felt refreshing on my skin. Shaking the water from my head, I made my way to the cabin. 

Placing the watering can back into the chest, I searched the other chests for food. There was nothing in sight. Not even a granola bar or cola. Changing out of my overalls and into shorts and a tank, I saw a tan forming. I definitely was going to have one of those farmer’s tans by the end of this season. _I’m going to need sunscreen and my hat next time._ Remembering that last night Abigail had taken my hat home with her, I took my bag and headed to town. 

A small bell rang, as I opened the front door to Pierre’s. The high pitch sound of it, made my head spin, making me losing my focus. 

“Welcome, Bella!” Pierre cheerfully greeted me. Turning, he was restocking supplies at one of the shelves. 

“Good Morning, Pierre,” it was hard not to smile around him, he was always so happy to see me. 

He put down the box of supplies, “a shipment of Hop Starter sets and a few kegs came in the other day, if you’re interested!” 

The thought of beer in this instant made my head and stomach turn. On the other hand, brewing “sounds amazing!” 

“After I’m finished here, I can get them for you,” Pierre beamed at me. He was always delighted whenever he made a sale to me. 

“There’s no rush, there’s something I need to take care of today. Can I pick them up during the week?” 

“Of course, of course!” he smiled at me, “is there anything else I can help you find?” 

Remembering that Abigail took my hat, I asked, “is Abigail home?” 

"I think she was up early and headed out...or maybe she’s still in bed...?” pushing his glasses up in a thoughtful manner, “I can check for you.” 

Remembering how drunk Abigail was last night, and the hangover I’m recovering from, I couldn’t imagine how she’s managing this, “you don’t have to do that Pierre, I’ll send her a text.”

“Great! Anything else you need?” 

Thinking about my hangover, “do you sell coconut water?” 

Pierre frowned, “unfortunately not. Since construction on the highway to the desert started, we haven’t received a shipment.” 

He paused for a moment still frowning, hesitantly saying, “err, Morris might...have some...” 

Quickly changing the subject to put Pierre in a cheerier mood, I told him that I’d pick up the Hop Starter sets and kegs later in the week. The small bell rang as I opened it, the sound making my head spin again. Turning back, I thanked Pierre one last time. His cheery air and friendly smile returned. 

“You’re welcome!” he called back, humming a cheerful tune. 

Back outside, the heat was almost unbearable. The town square was empty. I couldn’t blame the townsfolk. It’s only going to get hotter from here. On a mission to find coconut water and food, I headed towards Joja Mart. 

As the cold blue building came into view, my heart started racing. Last time I was here, Sam had saved me from Morris trying to sell me a store membership. Later that same day, Lewis had handed me the keys to the old Community Center. He asked for my help to restore it to glory, in hopes to drive Joja out of Pelican town. My thoughts wandered back to Sam. _Was he working today?_ My heart beat faster in my chest thinking of bumping into him. I stepped through the automatic sliding door. 

A wave of cold air blew at me, sending chills through my body. _Yoba this place is cold! But damn does it feel good!_ The inside of JojaMart was just as cold as it was outside. Stark white lights illuminated the warehouse, reflecting off of the polished concrete floor. Everything was decorated in their signature pale blue and grey. Aisles were neatly organized and labelled. Looking around, Morris wasn’t in sight. A bored looking employee was staring at her nails as she flatly greeted me. Not wanting to spend more time in here, I walked the aisles looking for sustenance. 

“Can I help you?” an unenthusiastic voice called. Shane was a few feet from me. He was in his blue uniform, restocking toilet paper on a shelf. 

“Oh Shane, hi.” He had bags under his eyes. He must have had another rough night. 

“Oh, it’s just you Bella,” he turned back to his work, “what’re you looking for?” 

I was hesitant to ask, “coconut water...” 

Shane lifted a visible eyebrow, “hungover?” 

“Excuse me?” 

He stopped stocking the shelves and motioned me to follow him, “you kids drank a lot last night.” 

Guiding us past a few aisles toward the back of the store, we paused by a section next to the large refrigerators. 

“Knock yourself out kid,” Shane nodded towards them, “J. Coco works the best. It has everything you need.” 

By the time I could thank him, Shane was already disappearing down the aisle. Taking in the view of the shelf, I couldn’t help but laugh that the coconut water was next to the alcohol section. I picked up a few cartons and a pack of ciders. Making my way to the front registers, I scanned the aisles looking for Sam. He was nowhere in sight.

Following the stone sidewalk south of town, I turned onto Willow Lane. Walking through town, thinking of Sam must have brought me down this way. As I rounded the corner, the slight sound of the rushing river put my mind at ease. In the distance, a dark figure standing under a tree caught my eye. _Am I imagining things, or is that? It can’t be..._

“Sebastian?” my thought verbalized. 

He turned to face me, pushing his hair back into a small pony. Realizing it was me, he leaned against the tree and eyed me, “oh hey.” 

Even though his greeting was so casual, I felt my face flush as I made my way over. It was cool under the shade, but his presence made me warm. Even in this heat he still wore black and combat boots. Up close, my mark on his neck was still visible. A layer of sweat made his skin glisten. Loose strands of hair clinging to him. There were slight bags under his eyes. 

“What’re you doing out here?” 

“Waiting for Sam,” Sebastian smiled down at me, holding my gaze for a bit. 

_Oh Yoba, they’re totally going to tell each other about me..._

I adverted Sebastian’s gaze, focusing to the river behind him. I didn’t need to see him to feel his dark eyes look me up and down, “how about you?” 

Thinking about the two of them alone, potentially comparing notes about me made me nervous. A wave of heat flowed through my body. Looking up at him, I bit my lip, “heading home.” 

His dark eyes lingered on my lips before our eyes met again. There was look a of desire in his eyes. _I_ _want you._ As if he read my mind, Sebastian leaned in close. His voice tantalizing, “if you keep biting your lip like that, I might have you do something else with those sweet lips, Buttercup.” 

I blinked at him innocently, biting my lip again, “oh? What did you have in mind?” 

Without hesitation, there was a grin on his face, “I’d have you down on your knees.” 

The thought of kneeling before Sebastian sent tingles throughout my body; simultaneously making me feeling hot and cold. A follow up thought of being caught by Sam, or anyone out here, while doing so was wild. Sebastian's words held me, making my insides melt. I was speechless. He leaned back against the tree, putting distance between us, “shame that Sam will be here any second...unless...” 

He was eyeing me again. Undressing me with those dark eyes. Never have I ever, met someone that had the power to hold me with their gaze. There was something about him. A sort of force that made me want to do as he told.

My voice felt as weak as my knees, “Sebastian, I-” 

“Hey guys!” we both heard Sam’s cheerful voice and turned to look in his direction. My heart beat fast in my chest again. Flashbacks from last night playing in my mind. I felt my face flush.

“Finally, you’re up,” Sebastian stood up. 

“Hahaha, yeah,” Sam looked at me. There it was, that warm smile of his. The one that somehow took me by surprise with soft kisses.

“Thanks again for letting me stay for a bit," Sam casually and calmly said, blushing as he rubbed the back of his neck, "I was super hungry the entire walk home after that Queen episode."

It felt like there was a frog stuck in my throat. My thoughts and heart were racing a mile a minute, and the hangover didn't help one bit. Here I was, with Sam and Sebastian and I couldn't act like I normally would around them. Trying to calm my nerves and ground myself, I replied, "anytime, Sam."

He glanced between Sebastian and I, “hey, do you want to hang out with us?” 

My body felt hot, thinking of being alone with the two of them. _Yoba, help me._

“I would love too, but I think I’m going to sleep the rest of this hangover off,” I finally said as I rubbed my head. Having a hard time focusing on either Sam or Sebastian, my eyes shifted between them, “what are you guys up to?” 

“Well, Seb and I were planning a jam session.” Sam was smiling.

“You guys have a band?” 

Sebastian had his arms cross and nodded in confirmation. 

“Something like that! I'm on guitar and Seb's on the synth,” Sam patted Sebastian on the back. 

Remembering how adept Sam was with his fingers last night, it made sense. Trying to bring my focus back to the conversation, “that’s awesome! What genre do you play?” 

They looked at each other. Sebastian shrugged at Sam, who’s face turned red and chuckled, “well, we’re not sure what we want to focus. I’m more pop rock and Seb’s more rock and electronic.” 

Feeling my nerves ease, I thought for a moment, and suggested, “maybe try some experimental noise rock?” 

They shared a glance again. Sebastian put his hand to his chin with a finger to his lip, in thought. My gaze lingering on it. He caught me staring and raised his eyebrow at me with a grin, “sounds interesting. Sam?” 

Sam seemed to be caught in his own thoughts, to see the look Seb gave me, “hey, you know what? That’s exactly the kind of style I’ve been thinking about. We should do it! What say you, Seb?” 

Sebastian nodded. 

Sam had a huge smile of excitement on his face, “thanks for the help, Bella! With my guitar skills, and Sebastian’s wizardry on the synthesizer, we’re gonna be a screaming success. I’m convinced of it!” 

_Screaming success..._ Before my thoughts started racing, Sam surprised me with a huge hug. My body felt like it was on fire at his touch. The sudden movement made my head spin a little. The fresh smell of lavender soap and shampoo filled my nostrils. His scent calmed me. Half nervous and excited I had told him, “you’re welcome.” 

Letting me go, Sam thought for a moment. He was was still standing close, his sweet smell still lingering, “now I just need to find someone to play drums...” 

“We can discuss that later,” Sebastian’s even voice cut through. There seemed to be a hard look in his eyes, but I wasn't completely sure.

Blushing, I stepped to the side holding on to the straps of my bag, “glad to have helped...I should be heading home.” 

“Oh, right!” There was a look of realization on Sam’s face. His voice soft, “do you want us to walk with you?"

Spending more time with them alone, might be a bad idea, "no thanks, I'll be okay."

They both smiled at me. Sebastian looked like he was about to say something, but Sam spoke up, "take it easy with that hangover, Bella. We'll see you around.”

"Yeah," I started walking backwards down Willow Lane, "enjoy your jam session." 

After saying goodbye to the two of them, I made my way down the path. My head was spinning, but I wasn’t sure if it was from the hangover or my racing nerves from being with the two of them. _Is this what the fortune teller meant by luck will not be on my side?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer's block is the absolute worse! It feels like I've been working on this chapter for what seems like forever! Whenever I sat down to bang this out, something always seemed to distract me.
> 
> My mind has been all over the place for this chapter. There are multiple drafts of what I wanted to put into this (ie introduction of other characters and new characters, a Zuzu scene, etc.) None of if it seemed right to put up. Maybe I should just stick to straight smut scenes...but I feel like there's something good brewing here. I'm kind of satisfied.
> 
> I'm already working on the next chapter. Which I hope doesn't take as long to publish! XD
> 
> With that, I hope ya'll are doing well and are enjoying this :D


	7. Closed Tuesdays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella finds out that the Carpenter's Shop is closed on Tuesdays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, Everyone! Hope everyone had a wonderful and safe time during the holidays!
> 
> I know it's been really quiet on my end for the past few months. Been busy with some things, but that's good...right?
> 
> Anyway, FINALLY the moment you've all been waiting for: a new chapter! This has been sitting in my drafts since the publication of the previous chapter. Hopefully you all enjoy it!

Sher followed me up the northern path towards the mountains. She kept a few paces ahead, staring intently at something in the tall grass. Stalking her prey. There was a rustling movement in one of the patches. As if on cue, she dashed forward disappearing from sight. 

It was late in the morning and the sun was already beaming. The pathway was scarce of trees, making the sun unbearable on my shoulders. The humidity made the air thick and heavy. Sweat on my skin acted like glue, bonding the fabric of my clothes to me; making me feel sticky. Thankfully, today was the last day of the heatwave. _I need to get to Robin’s quick before I melt._

The Carpenter’s Shop was empty when I arrived. Sunlight spilled through the windows, giving the shop the same golden glow of my cabin. Bundles of wood, various tools, and sawdust littered the floor. Warm, earthy smells of Pine, Birch, and Cedar filled the air. Mixed in was the fragrance of fresh ground coffee, which drifted from down the hall. _Must_ _be Robin._

Walking over to the sales counter, I placed the plans down next to the lamp and my bag on the floor. The small counter bell made high pitch dings as I tapped it a few times. While waiting, I reviewed my plans, notating on the margins questions to ask. 

“Shop’s closed Tuesdays, Buttercup,” Sebastian’s deep voice startled me. 

I must have been lost in my thoughts that I didn’t hear him approach. He was standing in the door way; with a grin as he took a sip from his mug. He was shirtless and wearing black sweatpants. This was the first time I’ve ever seen him, in the light of the afternoon glow. I had only seen him shirtless and bare under the moonlight. I knew that he was lean and worked out a bit, but I didn’t realize how toned his physique was. The hickey I gave him, was a yellow splotch on his pale skin. There was also a small purple mark on his chest. _That should’ve_ _healed up by now_...My eyes continued down to the band of his pants, which hung low on his hips. The ‘v’ lines of his Adonis Belt showing. I felt my face flush as my gaze lingered there a little. Quickly switching my focus to something else, I noticed an embroidered green frog at one the pockets on his pants. 

Sebastian’s dark eyes looked me over as he walked over sipping his coffee. A wave of warmth flowed through my body, following his wandering eyes. Nervously blushing, I bit my lip, “sorry, I didn’t know...I assumed you were open since the door was unlocked.” 

“Every Tuesday, my mom heads to Caroline’s to work out,” Sebastian looked me over again, his eyes tracing my shoulder, then down my back. My heart beat fast in my chest as I realized that I was still leaning over the counter. It would be so easy for him to take me here. _Would I refuse him? No._ There was a roguish smile on Sebastian’s face. Our eyes met for a brief moment before he nodded at my drawings, “plans?” 

“Yeah, I uh -” my voice wavering, “- wanted to review them with Robin. They’re for u-uh, cabin renovations and a coop.” 

“Hmmm,” taking a sip from his mug, Sebastian used his free hand to grab a red pen near the register. He stepped closer, putting his coffee down next to the pages. It had a bold, dark, nutty smell that eased my nerves. 

“Shall we?” the corner of his lip curled up in a smirk. 

“Yeah,” I blinked down at the drawings, trying to hide my nervousness. Sebastian took his place next to me. The fresh smell of soapy cedar and citrus tingled my nose. A comforting heat radiated from him, pulling me in. My eyes traced the contours of Sebastian's defined physique; from the base of his neck where I left my mark, down to his fingers holding the pen. He was focused, flipping through each page, making notations. Each mark was quick and light. _I want you to mark me._ I felt a burning sensation within me at the thought of Sebastian leaving a mark on my skin. It had been some time since someone left a mark on me, but then I remembered the small bruise on my hip. 

“You’re going to want to put small door here,” he pointed to a red rectangle, on the front elevation, that he drew next to the door. Flipping to the side elevation page, he pointed at another red rectangle, “and another one here, for the chickens.” 

Turning to the plan view of the coop, there was a large red rectangle next to my drawing, “even if you’ll let the chickens roam the farm, you’ll want a small enclosure for them, just in case.” 

Blinking at him surprised, “I didn’t know you could read plans.” 

“I didn’t know you could draw plans,” he grinned, standing up and putting a hand on his hip. My eyes couldn’t help but take in the sight of him. _I want you._ Letting out a chuckle he tapped the pen on my drawings, “these are good.” 

Finding my voice as my eyes met his, “I got an Architecture degree at ZU and was a Jr. Designer at Joja Corp before moving here.” 

“Impressive,” Sebastian’s smile softened, “I took drafting classes to help Mom out with the shop. It’s helped a number of times.” 

He leaned over me, capping the pen with one hand, and placed it on the drawings, “you can leave the rest of the plans here and I’ll let her know you dropped them off. You two can discuss materials.” 

“That would be great,” I blushed, glancing away, biting my lip. My face felt warm as I found myself tracing his body, again. My gaze lowered, down his chest to his abs, then down the line of his ‘v’ muscles to the band of his sweats. A bulge in his pants grew, pulling the fabric thin. 

Catching myself, I looked up at Sebastian. His dark eyes lingered on my lips before our eyes met. There was a look of desire in them. _Yoba, I want him!_ Sebastian leaned in close, his voice low and amorous, “what did I say to you about biting your lip, Buttercup?” 

Sebastian lightly brushed my arm with the back of his hand. His touch sending electric signals throughout my body. He tilted my chin up with his hand, slowly tracing my lower lip with his thumb. His dark eyes held me. He was doing it again. Towering over me, making me feel small. _He had me._

“Be a good girl and get on your knees,” the vibrations of his commanding tone sent goosebumps down my body. 

Holding his gaze, my voice softened, “what if...” 

“No one’s home and won’t be for a while,” Sebastian said with a devilish grin. His fingers ran through my hair, lightly tugging it. _Harder, please._ I almost let out a moan as he tugged a little harder, “now be a good girl for me, Buttercup.” 

My legs suddenly felt weak as I knelt before him. His erection was long and hard through the thin fabric of his pants. A wave of heat rushed through me as I looked at it in wonder. Blinking up, Sebastian was finishing a sip from his mug. He still had that grin and beckoned, “go on.” 

Following the lines of his muscles back down to his erection, I delicately placed my hands on him, rubbing him through his sweatpants. After a moment, I put my mouth to the fabric, gently putting pressure on his shaft with my lips. Pressing into the crotch of his pants, I tried cupping him. Sebastian let out an almost inaudible moan. Stealing a quick glance up at him, he placed the mug on the counter with closed eyes. 

Gently giving him a squeeze, both of my hands rubbed his length as I continued to put pressure on him with my mouth. This time, Sebastian let out a low groan. One of his hands came down, his thumb reaching under the band of his pants, pushing it down ever so slightly. Taking the hint, my hands moved up his waist. My nails playfully gliding across his skin, as my fingers wrapped around his waistband. The fabric caught on his cock as I pulled it down. Freeing it from the band, his cock swung up, bouncing a little. It stood long, hard, and throbbing before me. I felt my face flush as I looked at it with hungry amazement. _Yoba, I’ll never get used to this._

Sebastian let out a low moan as I held up his cock and slowly licked the length of his shaft. I gave the other side of his shaft a lick as I massaged his sack. When I reached the tip of his cock, I swirled my tongue around the crown of his head. There was a lustful look on him as our eyes connected. Without breaking contact, I licked the length of him before wrapping my lips around his head, and taking him into my mouth. I took in as much of him as I could, gagging slightly when I felt him touch the back of my throat. 

“Fuuucckkk,” he breathed out. He placed the mug on the counter, then ran his hands through his hair. With hands behind his head, Sebastian leaned back, slowly moving his hips forward. With my mouth wrapped around his head, I worked the rest of his shaft with my hands. My saliva on his cock, made it easier for my hands to work, as I tightened my grip on him. I softened my tongue as I went down on him and pressed it hard against his cock as I pulled up. He moaned again. Unwrapping my fingers from his cock, I held onto the sides of his thighs, using only my mouth as I continued to suck on him. 

Working Sebastian’s cock with my mouth was becoming a wet mess. I pulled back for a second to catch my breath. Instantly, he grabbed a fistful of my hair, pulling me in, and thrusting his cock back into my mouth. I gagged with every thrust, blinking up at him with watery eyes. He let go of my hair as he pulled out. The sight of his throbbing cock, soaked in my saliva, was arousing. Rubbing my thighs together, a tingling sensation traveled up my body, which I felt at the tips of nipples. A soft moan left my lips. 

Sebastian looked at me with that devilish grin, again, “get up”. 

Numb from kneeling, my legs gave as I stood. With a swift motion, he caught me by the waist, and backed me against the counter. My body trembled at the feeling of his tongue against my neck. His hands wandered downward, giving my ass a firm squeeze. Letting out a whine, I dug my nails into his sides as he nipped my neck. _Yoba, I want you so bad!_ My hands trailed down his abdomen, feeling the contours of his muscles; then wrapped around his cock, beginning to stroke him. His breath was hot against my skin, “you’re so good, Buttercup.” 

Sebastian gave my neck another nip, this time sucking a little. His hands undid my belt and shorts with ease. His touch set my body on fire as his hand slipped down the front. Teasingly, he circled my clit with his finger through the fabric of my underwear. It felt thick and damp against my skin. Sebastian’s voice was low and alluring, “someone’s all wet.” 

At his words, my body betrayed me. Letting go of Sebastian, I held on to the counter for support. Blushing, I swayed my hips gently against his palm, letting out a soft moan. His fingers slipped underneath the fabric of my panties and glided against my wetness, “oh so very wet.” 

“Come on, Buttercup,” with a taunting tone, Sebastian slowly rubbed my lips, and his thumb circled my swollen clit, “say it.” 

His face was inches from mine, his dark eyes holding me. He held the back of my neck, tugging my hair with just the right amount of strength. A smirk crossed his face when I let out a soft moan. Pressure and heat were building up inside me. Here I was, on the edge. Literally in the palm of Sebastian’s hand, ready to release. There’s no use in trying to resist him. _I wanted this. I wanted him._

“I want you, Sebastian,” the words flowed from me. I was surprised that it took this long for the words to come. 

“Good girl,” Sebastian pulled his hand from my shorts. I let out a moan at the quick feeling of his fingers gliding against my clit. He pulled down my shorts and turned me around, bending me over the counter. I let out a moan as my nipples rub against the wood through my tank top. Holding on to the ledge for support, I looked back at Sebastian. He rubbed the head of his cock against my wet lips. Teasingly, I swayed my hips against him; my moans like a whine. Without hesitation, Sebastian grabbed me by the waist and quickly thrust himself into me. 

“Yooobbaaa!” I felt the loud moan come from the pit of my stomach. Sebastian felt long and hard in me. Even though it had only been a few days, I had forgotten how good he felt. How big he was. He continued quickly thrusting into me. The feeling of his cock drove me wild, my moans filling the air. He gave my ass a smack. 

“Fuuckk,” Sebastian let out a low growl, slowing down. He repositioned me with my back arched slightly. _This was it._ He pulled out, taking his time. My breath caught when he quickly thrust back into me. Moaning, I pushed against him, my body telling him to go faster. Sebastian grunted, pulling me back, grabbing me tightly by the hair of my nape, “come for me, Buttercup.” 

The tension in my body began to give. I surrendered to him, writhing in his grasp, while he deeply moaned affirmations in my ear. The room became a golden blur. Sebastian let go of my hair and grabbed me by the hips. With the strength that I had, I pushed back. His moans were getting heavier and his thrusts harder. I was in complete bliss, “Yoba, your cock feels so good!” 

“Oh yeah?” Sebastian said with a rough moan. Another wave of release came over me, as I felt him push his cock deeper. He gave my ass another smack. It made a loud noise and left a pleasurable stinging sensation, “be a good girl and tell me what you want.” 

Every thrust was followed by a moan. Every inch of his cock rubbed the inside of my pussy the right way. Every sound he made and word he spoke, put me closer to the edge of another climax. I let out a pleading moan of ecstasy, “I want you to come in me.” 

Sebastian gave my ass another stinging slap, then grabbed a fist full of my hair, “good girl.” 

The satisfaction of my response could be heard in his moans. The dominating, pleasurable, feeling Sebastian had over me was too much. Unable to control myself anymore, I came again. Euphoric loud moans escaped from my mouth. His movements were stronger, faster. His grip on me harder. His moans louder and uneven, “fuuckk, Buttercup!” 

Sebastian’s hard cock throbbed in me as I felt his cum fill my insides. Slowly pulling out, I felt the mixture of cum drip down my inner thighs. I let out a moan of satisfaction as I collapsed against the counter. My body felt at ease while my mind was miles away. 

“Yoba, that felt amazing,” I sighed, slowly coming back to my senses. The familiar wood smell of the shop, mixed with sweat and salt, filled my lungs. Looking down, my shorts laid at my feet, as well as the red pen that Sebastian used earlier. Buttoning my shorts up and picking the pen off the floor, I placed it back next to the register. The surface of the counter was sprinkled with splotches of coffee. Looking down the counter, my drawings and other utensils, were strewn around. 

“I’m glad,” Sebastian was leaning against the counter, pants up, arms folded, and donning a smile of gratification, “you can use the bathroom down the hall to clean up.” 

Without thinking, the words slipped, “you have a nice smile, Sebastian.” 

My face felt flush and my heart beat fast at the realization of what I had said. Sebastian let out a quick breath as he ran his hand through his hair. A section of it fell, partially covering his face. Even though he was trying to hide it, I caught a glimpse of him blushing, as he walked past me. He picked up the fallen pages and pens, “would you like some -- coffee before you go?” 

His offer took me by surprise. 

“Coffee sounds nice,” I smiled, my voice sounding slightly excited. 

Sebastian stacked the pages neatly next to the lamp. Still trying to avoid looking at me, he passed me to pick up his mug, “I’ll start a pot. Meet me in the kitchen when you’re done.” 

Before I could respond, he was already disappearing through the doorway. I felt myself smiling, but wasn’t sure if it was because of Sebastian fucking my brains out or his offer of coffee. 

Gathering my belongings, I made my way down the hall. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a nice smut scene with Sebastian! Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Please share your thoughts! :D  
> _______  
> I feel as if this chapter is different in comparison to the other - I'm not sure in what regard - but I might just be imagining things because I've been out of it for some time. Writer's block during these past few months has not been fun. During free moments, I've been finding myself daydreaming scenes for TTW. But whenever I put them to paper, it's difficult.


End file.
